Valentinsfanfiction
by VampireKira
Summary: Wenn Klassenlehrer mit ihren Schülern spielen - oder warum Sindbad nach Erdbeeren schmeckt?


Der Valentinstag 

„Oh was für ein herrlicher Morgen!" Maron streckte sich und ließ ihre Bettdecke sanft von ihren Bett gleiten. Dann stand sie auf und schob den Vorhang ihrer Balkontür beiseite. Die Sonne lachte sie an. „UMMMMM, schön!" Sie streckte sich noch mal um die Müdigkeit abzuschütteln. Sie war zum ersten Mal früher wach, und würde nicht von Miyakos Sturmkomandoklopfen aufwachen. Sie öffnete ihre Balkontür und trat nur mit ihrem Nachthemd bekleidet nach draußen. Um diese Urzeit wird mich schon niemand sehen, die schlafen bestimmt noch alle Maron trat an das Geländer und atmete die frische Winterluft ein. „Es riecht schon nach Frühling und die Sonne einfach himmlisch!" „Weißt du was noch himmlischer ist?" Erschrocken drehte sie sich zur Seite. Chiaki musterte sie und grinste sie danach frech an. Maron vergaß, das sie nur ein dünnes Nachthemd anhatte, wodurch man alles sehen konnte, und da sie drunter nur einen Slip trug, war die Aussicht für Chiaki gerade die beste. „Musst du mich so erschrecken? Na was ist denn noch himmlischer, außer diesem schönen Wetter?" Maron streckte sich und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. Chiaki fühlte, wie ihn der Anblick Marons stark reizte, am liebsten würde er rüber springen und sie in den Arm nehmen und sie küssen. Maron wusste nicht, dass er Sindbad ist, allerdings wusste sie, das Sindbad nicht ihr Feind ist, sondern das sie gemeinsam kämpfen konnten. Jeanne hatte ein gewisse Zuneigung für Sindbad, würde das allerdings nie zugeben, genauso wenig wie Maron, die Chiaki nicht weniger leiden konnte.

„Also noch himmlischer ist der Anblick den du mir bietest!" Chiaki grinste Maron hämisch an. „Häh!" Maron sah an sich runter, da viel es ihr wie Schuppen von den Augen. Ah ich hatte vergessen, das ich nur ein Nachthemd anhabe Sie versuchte so gut es geht ihren Körper zu verdecken. „Du Spanner!" schrie sie Chiaki an, der sie immer noch musterte und an grinste. Dann lief sie so schnell es ging in ihre Wohnung und machte die Vorhänge vor das Fenster. „ - PRUST - Dieser Spanner, der hat auch nur das eine im Kopf!" Maron war total außer Puste, obwohl sie nur 3 Meter oder so gegangen ist. Vor lauter Aufregung hat sie doch tatsächlich vergessen rot zu werden. Nachdem sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, machte sie sich für die Schule fertig. Zum Glück ist heute Freitag, da kann ich morgen endlich mal ausschlafen, diese nächtlichen Suchen nach Dämonen ist echt anstrengend, ich hoffe Fin beeilt sich da oben ein bisschen Maron schaffte es, trotzdem sie früher wach war, nicht vor Miyako aus der Wohnung zu gehen. Dennoch schaffte sie es, schon beim zweiten Klopfen die Tür zu öffnen. „Guten Morgen Miyako!" „Oh Maron mal früher fertig, das grenzt echt an ein Wunder" Maron schloß die Tür und stolzierte zusammen mit Miyako an Chiaki vorbei, der sie wie immer angrinste vorbei. „Hey Maron, begrüßt du Chiaki denn nicht!" „Quatsch mit so einem Spanner will ich nichts zu tun haben!" Maron ging weiter. „Chiaki was war denn los!" Chiaki schmunzelte Miyako an. „Also heute morgen, Maron sieht ja so toll aus, wenn sie nichts...!" prompt hatte Maron ihr Schultasche in Chiakis Gesicht geworfen. „Halt den Mund!" Miyako bekam schon wieder große Augen. „Maron du hast dich doch wohl nicht an Chiaki rann gemacht, oder?" „So ein Blödsinn, der Spinner interessiert mich nicht die Bohne!" Nachdem Maron ihre Tasche wiederbekommen hatte, gingen sie gemeinsam zur Schule. Heute schafften sie ausnahmsweise mal pünktlich zum Unterricht. Wie immer schob Chiaki seinen Stuhl und seinen Tisch direkt neben Marons. Dann kam die Lehrerin rein. „Guten Morgen, Ruhe bitte auf eure Plätze ich habe eine große Überraschung für euch" Sofort schwiegen alle und konzentrierten sich auf Frau Pakkyramao, außer Chiaki, er legte seine Hand ganz nahe neben die von Maron, was ihr natürlich wieder die Schamesröte ins Gesicht trieb! „Chiaki lass den Quatsch!" flüsterte Maron ihm zu. „Aber ist es denn verboten seiner Geliebten so nahe wie möglich zu sein?" fragte er ganz ernst. „Ich bin nicht deine Geliebte!" „Aber heute morgen hast du dich mir schon ganz schön freizügig gezeigt!" grinste er. „Das habe ich nicht mit Absicht gemacht, du bist und bleibst ein Spanner!"

TWWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTTTT

„MARON und CHIAKI, ich versuche hier etwas zu erklären!" „Tschuldigung" sagten beide im Chor. Frau Pakkyramao sprach weiter. Chiaki jedoch ließ nicht locker. „Maron, gehst du mit mir aus?" „Wie oft soll ich das noch sagen, nein!" „Wieso nicht, ich habe doch ganz höflich gefragt?" „Weil du ein Spanner bist und außerdem..."

TTTTTTTTTTWWWWWWWWWWWWWIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTT

„KUSAKABE und NAGOYA, raus, vor die Tür, dort können sie weiter flirten bis die Stunde zu ende ist, die anderen werden ihnen später alles erzählen, LOS WORAUF WARTET IHR!" Chiaki und Maron erhoben sich und gingen vor die Tür. Hinter ihnen wurde die Tür geschlossen. Maron setzte sich neben der Tür auf den Boden und Chiaki natürlich so eng wie möglich neben ihr.

(Okay kleine Anmerkung: Jeanne und Sindbad kämpfen gemeinsam, Rivalität besteht dennoch, weil Jeanne besser sein möchte als er, Chiaki hat es noch nicht geschafft Maron zu sagen, das er Sindbad ist, das wird aber auch in dieser FF nicht passieren, Chiaki weiß, das er Maron liebt, blitzt aber immer wieder bei ihr ab, wegen seine Macho Tour ihr wisst was gemeint ist. Maron mag Chiaki, will sich ihren Gefühlen aber nicht ergeben, außerdem steht Miyako auch auf Chiaki!)

„Toll, du hast mal wieder geschafft!" Chiaki tut unschuldig „Wieso ich habe doch gar nichts getan." „Ach ja und wer hat hier die ganze Zeit gequatscht?" „Ich habe dich nicht gezwungen mit zu reden!" Maron wurde es schon wieder mal zu viel. „CHIAKI!" „Hab ich dir schon gesagt, das du unheimlich süß aussiehst, wenn du wütend bist!" Maron wollte ausholen um ihm eine Ohrfeige zu geben, doch Chiaki sah es kommen und hielt ihr Handgelenk fest, davon dennoch nicht abzubringen holt Maron mit der anderen Hand aus, doch auch diese hielt Chiaki fest. Maron jetzt völlig wehrlos. Chiaki drückte sie an die Wand und kam ihr immer näher. „Chi...Chiaki, was hast du vor?" „Maron..." hauchte Chiaki. Völlig unwillkürlich schloß Maron die Augen. Chiaki kam ihr immer näher. Maron spürte seinen heißen Atmen auf ihren Lippen. Dann spürte sie den Druck seiner weichen Lippen auf den ihren. Von dem Gefühl was sie spürte war sie fassungslos, sie hatte das noch nie gespürt, außer damals als Jeanne, als Sindbad ihr den ersten Kuss raubte. Oh Maron, wie lange habe ich darauf gewartet! Chiaki genoß das sanfte Gefühl ihrer Lippen. Maron realisierte, was hier vor sich ging und genoß das Gefühl, allerdings war sie noch nicht so weit, seinen Kuss zu erwidern, aber fürs erste, war das auch genug. Der Kuss endete und Maron öffnete langsam die Augen und sah in die kastanienbraunen Augen von Chiaki, die sanft auf ihr ruhten. Maron war sprachlos. In dem Moment ging die Tür auf. „Maron, Chiaki ihr könnt rein kommen!" Maron stand sofort auf, und wich dem Blick von Chiaki aus, sie setzte sich auf ihren Platz. Chiaki setzte sich auch auf seinen Platz. Maron sah Chiaki nicht an, das war ihr zu peinlich. Sie nahm ihre Umgebung nicht wahr und war dermaßen in Gedanken versunken, das sie nicht das Gemurmel der Klasse hörte. Wir haben uns geküsst, und--und es hat--hat mir gefall--en Maron konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade erlebt hatte und sie hatte sich nicht dagegen gesträubt.

Erst einen Moment später merkte sie, wie Chiaki sie an stupste. „Maron, an deiner Stelle würde ich zu hören!" Maron sah ihn nicht an, nickte zaghaft und folgte.

„Also ich wiederhole es noch einmal:

Ihr wart dieses Semester die beste Klasse und deshalb haben wir Lehrerkollegium entschlossen euch etwas zu schenken. Nächste Woche am Dienstag ist Valentinstag und daher dachten wir, fahren wir von Sonntag bis Freitag nach Exaldor. Dort haben wir verschiedene Bungalows gemietet. Aber, da wir euch nicht nur Urlaub machen lassen wollen, haben wir beschlossen euch dabei etwas beizubringen! (Die Klasse stöhnte auf)

Da Valentinstag ist, sollt ihr lernen wie es wäre in einer Ehe zu leben, daher werden jeweils ein Junge und ein Mädchen in einem Bungalow leben. Ihr müsst euch selbst versorgen, mit einander klarkommen und ihr müsst in einem Ehebett schlafen!"

Die Lehrerin machte eine Pause. Dann nahm sie das Gespräch wieder auf.

„Bitte keine Schweinereien, ihr seit alt genug" Die Klasse lachte.

„Jeden Tag werden Aktivitäten stattfinden, die das Zusammenleben testen sollen! Näheres erfahrt ihr dort!" „Wie werden die Paare gebildet?" „Das übernehmen die Lehrer und bei einem Paar sind sich alle sicher. Paar Nummer eins ist:..."

Die Klasse lauschte gespannt.

„Maron Kusakabe und Chiaki Nagoya!" „Was!" Maron sprang auf, Chiaki war nicht minder überrascht, freute sich aber. „JA Frl. Kusakabe, da sie es für nötig halten ständig mit Chiaki zu spät zukommen und immer mit ihm den Unterricht zu stören, dachten wir Lehrer, das sie das perfekte Paar sind, wir erwarten von ihnen das sie die Aufgabe sehr gut meistern!" Maron war sprachlos und setzt sich wieder hin. Von hinten spürte sie Miyakos eifersüchtigen Blick. Erst der Kuss und jetzt auch noch eine ganze Woche mit ihm alleine, was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Maron hatte der Kuss zwar gefallen, aber noch einmal würde sie das nicht zu lassen, so etwas wie Liebe gibt es nicht!

Meine Eltern dachten auch an die Liebe und jetzt leben sie getrennt, Liebe so ein Quatsch, einem wird nur weh getan! Maron seufzte auf.

„Na freust du dich denn nicht!" flüsterte Chiaki ihr ins Ohr.

Maron drehte sich zu ihm um und steckte ihm die Zunge raus. „Ne ich würde lieber mit jemanden anderen in einem Bungalow leben, aber nicht mit dir!"

Bevor Chiaki darauf reagieren konnte, klingelte es zum Stundenende und ehe sich Maron versehen hatte, zog Miyako sie aus dem Klassenraum. „Maron wehe du schmeißt dich an Chiaki rann!" „Ach man Miyako, wie oft soll ich dir noch sagen, das Chiaki mich nicht interessiert!" Miyako überlegte.

„Komm lass uns lieber wieder rein gehen, nachher wird die Liste aufgehängt, wer mit wem ein Paar bildet, ich hoffe ich komme mit Kira zusammen in ein Bungalow!" Miyako schwebte schon wieder auf Wolke sieben. „Kira? Ich dachte du bist in Chiaki verknallt?" höhnte Maron. „JA eigentlich schon, aber als ihr draußen wart, hat Kira mir einen Zettel zugeworfen, er mag mich, und dann habe ich ihn mir näher angeschaut, der sieht ziemlich süß aus!" „Ah ja und was ist nun mit Chiaki?" Miyako überlegte. „Wenn ich mir das recht überlege, er steht sowieso mehr auf dich, also du kannst ihn haben!" „Was, ich will ihn aber gar nicht!" „Wen willst du nicht?" Chiaki tauchte hinter Maron auf!" „Niemanden!" Maron ging zurück in die Klasse, es läutete und die Stunde begann! Toll, jetzt kann ich noch nicht mal Miyako als Vorwand nehmen, das ich mit Chiaki nichts zu tun haben will und darf! Zum Glück fand kein Unterricht mehr statt, die Klasse besprach Formalitäten und Abreise und was mitzunehmen wäre und dann war die Schule zu ende.

Maron, Chiaki und Miyako machten sich auf den Weg nach Hause. Miyako war total happy, weil sie doch tatsächlich mit Kira einen Bungalow bewohnte. Daher quatschte sie in einer Tour und keiner der beiden anderen kam zu Wort. In Orleans angekommen fuhren alle außer Chiaki mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben, er meinte, das ein wenig körperliche Betätigung ihm gut tun würde. Lügner!

In Wirklichkeit schrieb er einen Zettel und tat ihn in Marons Briefkasten, dann fuhr auch er mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben.

In ihrer Wohnung angekommen bemerkte Maron, das sie so mit Miyako im Gespräch vertieft war, das sie vergessen hatte in ihren Briefkasten zu schauen. „Ach das kann ich auch nachher machen, wenn ich mich auf die Suche nach Dämonen mache!" Maron blieb einen Moment ruhig stehen. Aber was ist, wenn jetzt ein Brief drin ist, dann könnte ich heute noch antworten Die Spannung zerriß sie buchstäblich und sie machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Briefkasten. Unten angekommen, sah sie schon von weiten, das etwas darin war!

Schnell lief sie hin und öffnete ihn. „Ach nur ein Zettel, bestimmt wieder von Chiaki!"

Trotz der Enttäuschung, das es kein Brief war, freute sie sich immer auf die Zettel von Chiaki, daher beschloss sie ihn gleich zu lesen!

Hi Maron

Entschuldige bitte, wenn ich dich heute mit dem Kuss überrumpelt habe

Ich hoffe dennoch, das du dich darauf freust mit mir eine Woche in einem

Bungalow zu verbringen, ich freue mich

Also sei mir nicht böse okay

Gez. Chiaki

„Was denkt der sich denn, erst küsst er mich und dann ist er so nett zu mir, das geht doch gar nicht mehr klar!" Maron stampfte nach oben.

Er kann doch nicht so nett zu mir sein, was fällt ihm eigentlich ein, seit wann entschuldigt er sich Maron ging in ihre Wohnung und wollte sich abkühlen, daher beschloss sie eine Dusche zu nehmen. Als sie fertig war, war ihre angebliche Wut immer noch nicht verflogen. Sie schaltete den Fernseher an.

Der Immobilien Makler Taneo Yokawa drehte heute vollkommen durch. Seine Frau konnte sich nicht erklären, wieso er mit Dingen um sich geworfen hat. Sie meinte, dass er seit dem Kauf eines Bildes nicht mehr der Alte war. Aus Angst vor ihm ist sie und ihre kleine Tochter Arika, bei allen bekannt als junges Tennistalent zu ihrer Mutter gezogen.

Weiter geht es jetzt mit den Sportnachrichten

„Da hat wohl wieder ein Dämon seine Finger im Spiel!"

Maron schrieb eine Warnung und schickte sie ab, die Dämonenjagd kam ihr heute ganz gelegen um ihren Wut über Chiakis Höflichkeit freien Lauf lassen zu können. Sie kündigte sich zu 19 Uhr an, das heißt sie hat noch eine halbe Stunde Zeit. Sie machte sich schon auf den Weg um sich das Haus aus weiter Entfernung anzusehen und um auf die Falle von Miyako gefasst zu sein!

Die Uhr schlug 7, als Maron auf einem Dach saß und das Anwesen des Maklers beobachtet. „Das Spiel kann beginnen!"

Maron Sprang vom Dach.

„Fin gib mir die Kraft und lass Jeanne d´arc mich erhören!"

In einem gleißenden Licht verwandelte sie sich in Jeanne d´arc die Gesandte des Herrn.

Sie sprang zum nächsten Dach und traf auf Sindbad.  
„Komm mir heute bloß nicht in die Quere, ich muss mich abreagieren!" herrschte sie ihn an.

Sindbad sah sie unschlüssig an. „Dir auch einen guten Abend!" sprach er.

Schon war Jeanne verschwunden. Access kam angeflogen. „Was ist denn mit der heute los?" „Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber am besten wir schauen uns das vom nahen an!"

Sindbad sprang Jeanne hinterher, aber so, das sie ihn nicht sehen konnte. Er folgte ihr bis ins Haus um jedes ihrer Worte mitbekommen zu können. Er hielt sich immer in ihrer Nähe aus, um sie bei Gefahr beschützen zu können, das war ja sein Auftrag, das er dabei hörte was sie sprach war natürlich nebensächlich. Die Polizisten stürzten sich auf sie, „Wie kann er es nur wagen!" Murmelte Jeanne und wich den Polizisten geschickt aus. „Von wem redet sie?" flüsterte Sindbad. Maron lief den Gang entlang und kam zu dem Raum wo das Bild ist. Vor lagen nur noch 8m, dann würde sie den Dämon Schach Matt setzten, doch sie hatte nicht mit Miyako gerechnet. „Tja Jeanne, diesmal schnappe ich dich!" Der Boden wandelte sich und lauter Stacheln ragten hervor. „Hahaha da kannst nicht mal du rüber gehen!" „Wer sagt, das ich gehen muss!" Jeanne schwang ihr Band Richtung Kronleuchter und es wickelte sich darum, dann schwang sie sich über die Stacheln. „Jeanne warte!" schrie ihr Miyako hinterher. Doch Jeanne achtete gar nicht darauf. „Dieser verdammte...hrgh...er kann doch nicht einfach so nett zu mir sein, seit wann entschuldigt er sich bei mir!" Der Dämon kam aus dem Gemälde, „Sie redet von mir!" Sindbad war sprachlos, Jeanne balancierte auf der Fensterbank. Sie schwang ihr Band und setzte den Dämon Schach Matt. Sie schnappte sich die Figur und sprang aus dem Fenster, doch zu früh gefreut hinter ihr ragte ein Netz sich ihr entgegen. „Tja Jeanne du hast dich zu früh gefreut!" „Jeanne passe auf!" Schrie Sindbad ihr zu. „Wie kann er es wagen mich zu küssen und dann auch noch sich dafür zu entschuldigen, was denkt er sich eigentlich!" Sie drehte sich dem Netz entgegen, nahm ihr Band schwang es in ein paar Löcher des Netzes und knotete es so in sich zusammen. „ARGH Jeanne, beim nächsten Mal schnapp ich dich!" schrie Miyako ihr verzweifelt nach, als Jeanne über die verschiedenen Dächer in die Nacht verschwand.

Jeanne setzte sich auf ein Dach, weit entfernt vom Anwesen des Maklers. „Puh, das hat richtig gut getan!" Sie atmete tief ein und wieder aus. „Ich liebe diese klare und dennoch sanfte Luft" Sindbad, der ihr gefolgt war, sprang zu ihr. „Also wenn du das jedes Mal so machst, weiß ich gar nicht, was ich hier soll!" witzelte er. „Ich bin halt besser außerdem brauchte ich das heute!" Jeanne sah hoch zum Himmel und bemerkte nicht wie Sindbad sich neben sie setzte. Er fasste sanft ihre Hand. Jeanne erschrak und wurde rot. „Was war los, du wirkst heute ganz schön angespannt!" Jeanne antwortete nicht, wand sich aber auch nicht aus seinem Griff. Sie fühlte sich bei ihm geborgen, genauso wie sie sich bei Chiaki geborgen fühlte. Verdammt, ich kann unmöglich zwei Leute mögen „Jeanne hörst du mir überhaupt zu?" „Was oh Entschuldigung...ich musste mich heute einfach abreagieren, ich bin ein wenig durcheinander!" Sindbad stand auf. „Dann werde ich dich wohl besser alleine lassen!" Er drehte sich sprang vom Dach. „Nein warte, du musst doch nicht gehen" doch das kam zu spät, was Jeanne nicht wusste, Sindbad hing unterm Dachsims und hatte sie gehört, er lächelte und verschwand dann ganz im dunkeln der Nacht. Jeanne machte sich auch auf den Weg nach Hause. Vor dem Wohnblock Orleans verwandelte sie sich zurück Sie fuhr mit dem Fahrstuhl nach oben. Vor Chiakis Tür hielt sie kurz inne. Nein ich kann noch nicht mit ihm sprechen, erst muss ich wissen, was er und Sindbad von mir halten, sonst wird es peinlich zögernd trat sie an ihre Tür und ging hinein. Sie warf sich auf ihr Bett, sie war jetzt richtig entspannt, der Einsatz heute war richtig toll gewesen. Sie zog sich um und legte sich in ihr Bett. Sie starrte zur Decke. Sindbad, Chiaki, Chiaki bringt mich immer auf die Palme aber der Kuss...Sindbad rettet mich immer und er ist so verständlich, er will mir nur helfen, ihm kann ich alles erzählen...beiden vertraue ich, bei beiden fühle ich mich wohl...beide bevor Maron weiter denken konnte schlief sie ein.

Der Sonnabend war schnell vorbei und schon war es Sonntag. Die gesamte Klasse traf sich um 5 Uhr in der Frühe an der Schule, weil sie bis zum Abend durchfahren müssen. Maron und Miyako waren super drauf und auch Chiaki hatte gute Laune. Im Bus mussten schon alle Paare zusammen sitzen. Niemand beklagte sich über die Pärchenbildung, denn die Lehrer hatten ein gutes Auge und brachten genau dir richtigen zusammen, sodass alle happy über ihre Wahl waren. Maron saß am Fenster, Chiaki neben ihr. Hinter ihr Miyako und Kira, die sich prächtig amüsierten, sie redeten und lachten viel, noch bevor die Busfahrt losging.

„So alle her hören, wir fahren jetzt los, ich bitte euch nicht so laut zu sein, denn es ist noch sehr früh und ich wette mit euch das die meisten gleich einschlafen!" Der Bus setzte sich in Gang und ihnen stand eine 15 stündige Fahrt bevor.

Die meisten hatten zwar gut Laune, aber wie Pakkyramao-sensei schon vermutet hatten schliefen die ersten schon nach einer halbe Stunde. Maron sah aus dem Fenster, sie machte sich keine Gedanken, sie war gut drauf, aber sehr müde, sie konnte gestern die Fahrt gar nicht erwarten und war noch bis spät bei Miyako, sie haben darüber philosophiert, ob ihre Bungalows direkt neben den heißen Quellen von Exaldor wären. Dann hatten sie noch ihre Badeanzüge verglichen und sonst noch über die ganze Fahrt geredet.

So kam Marone erst spät ins Bett.

Maron gähnte leise und schlief dann schließlich ein. Chiaki bemerkte nur, wie Marons Kopf auf einmal auf seiner Schulter ruhte. Er sah zu ihr und bemerkte, das sie schlief. Er strich ihr einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht und lächelte. Er fuhr mit seiner Hand über ihre Wange. Ach Maron, als Sindbad hast du mich akzeptiert, und wie ist es wenn ich einfach nur ich bin? Chiaki drehte sich weiter zu Maron, indem Moment seufzte Maron zufrieden im Schlaf auf und schmiegte sich eng an Chiakis Brust. Dieser wurde erst ein wenig rot, bevor er sie wieder sanft anlächelte. „Wie ein schlafender Engel" flüsterte er leise. Dann setzte er sich in eine bequeme Pose, sodass Maron sich auch weiter hin an ihn kuscheln konnte und schloss selbst die Augen. Es war gegen Mittag, als Maron aufwachte. Sie öffnete die Augen und spürte, wie sie an etwas warmen gekuschelt lag. Oh mein Gott als sie merkte das es Chiaki war setzte sie sich sofort auf und wurde rot. Chiaki wachte auf. „Alles in Ordnung, sind wir schon da?" Maron schüttelte den Kopf, sie war immer noch rot. Chiaki musste nur lächeln, er wusste genau, das es ihr peinlich war, das sie so nah bei ihm geschlafen hatte, dennoch sprach er sie darauf nicht an, er musste sie jetzt nicht wütend machen.

„Wir machen jetzt gleich eine Mittagspause von sagen wir mal 30 min., dann bitte ich euch, dass ihr euch hier wieder einfindet!"

Die Schüler stürmten aus dem Bus und Maron ging natürlich mit Miyako erst einmal aufs Klo. Das haben Mädchen so an sich. „Na wie läuft es mit dir und Kira?" „Perfekt, könnte gar nicht besser laufen, aber du scheinst Chiaki auch näher gekommen zu sein!" Die beiden machten sich wieder auf dem Weg nach draußen. „So ein Quatsch, wie kommst du darauf?" „Es sah richtig süß aus, wie ihr da eng aneinander gekuschelt geschlafen habt!" Maron wurde auf der Stelle rot. „Ich habe geschlafen, ich konnte doch nicht wissen, was ich tue!" versuchte sie sich zu verteidigen. „Ist mir egal was du sagst, ich glaube das was ich sehe, und glaub mir ihr seit Klassenthema Nummer 1!" Maron fielen fast die Augen aus dem Kopf. „WAS, wieso denn das?" Miyako hob den Finger. „Alle sagen ihr seit das perfekte Paar und natürlich sprechen alle darüber, was bei euch wohl in den Nächten ablaufen wird, wenn ihr ganz alleine seid!" Maron wurde schon wieder rot. „Gar nichts wird da ablaufen, was kann ich dafür wenn wir in einem Bett schlafen müssen!" „Naja stören tut es dich doch auch nicht!" Maron platzte gleich der Kragen „MIYAKO" Miyako rannte weg und Maron ihr hinterher.

Nachdem die Mittagspause zu ende war, versammelten sich alle wieder im Bus. Zwischen Maron und Chiaki herrschte eine bedrückte Spannung. Zum Glück gab es ja Miyako. „NA wollt ihr beiden mit Karten spielen?" „Klar!" riefen beide im Chor. Sie drehten ihre Stühle zu den anderen rum (Die haben so einen neumodischen Bus) und begannen Karten zu spielen. Wenn sie des Spiels müde wurden spielten sie was anderes, jedenfalls beschäftigten sie sich die restliche Busfahrt zu viert, so dass ihnen nie langweilig wurde.

„In 5 min. erreichen wir Exaldor, jetzt kann ich euch ja noch eine Überraschung sagen. Eure Bungalows stehen ringsum den heißen Quellen, das heißt keiner hat einen Weg länger als 5 min. dorthin!"

„YUCHUU!" rief die ganze Klasse im Chor.

Die restlichen 5 min Busfahrt vertrieben sich die Schüler, indem sie ihre Sachen alle einpackten oder gespannt aus dem Fenster schauten. Dann endlich hielt der Bus.

Die Schüler stiegen aus. Obwohl es schon dunkel war bekamen sie die Schönheit der Bungalowsiedlung mit. Hinter ihnen und dem Bus erstreckte sich das Haupthaus, dort konnten sie einkaufen gehen und sie hielten ihre Versammlungen ab. Vor ihnen erstreckte sich die wunderschöne Bungalowlandschaft, die in einem zarten Nebel des heißen Wasserdampfes der Quellen, die sich in der Mitte auf einem kleinen erhöhten Berg befanden, getaucht waren. Hinter der Bungalowsiedlung erstreckte sich ein großer Wald.

Die Mädchen der Klasse sahen die Landschaft nur an. „Wie romantisch!" schwärmten sie.

„Boah cool!" Sagten hingegen die Jungs!

Frau Pakkyramao verteilte die Schlüssel zu den Bungalows und die Schüler nisteten sich erst einmal häuslich ein. Die Jungs erwiesen sich als wahre Kavaliere und trugen ihren Partnerinnen die Taschen in die Bungalows. Chiaki und Maron hatten Bungalow Nummer 7, Miyako und Kira Numme 11. „Schade das wir nicht nebeneinander wohnen!" sagte Maron. „Na ja, so hab ich dich wenigstens für mich alleine!" grinste Chiaki sie an. „Sag bloß das soll was gutes sein!" blökte ihn Maron an und stampfte in den Bungalow. „Tja ja wie ein altes Ehepaar!" sagte Kira. Miyako lachte und machte sich zusammen mit Kira auf den Weg zu ihren eigenen Bungalow.

„Wow, es ist ja traumhaft schön hier!" Maron begutachtete die Einrichtung. Sie hatten eine kleine Küche mit Esstisch und zwei Stühlen. Ein großes Bad, Platz für 4 meinte sie. Ein großes Schlafzimmer mit gemütlichen Bett und ein etwas kleineres Wohnzimmer wo ein kleiner Fernseher drin stand. Die Eingangstür des Bungalows wurde umgeben von einer kleinen Veranda.

„Wow" sprach auch Chiaki. „Das ist echt luxuriös!" „Oh seit wann kennst du solche Fremdwörter?" witzelte Maron. Doch bevor Chiaki reagieren konnte sprach Maron weiter.

„Ich denke es ist besser, wenn wir einen Küchenplan machen, weil ich gerne alleine koche und es nicht leiden kann, wenn jemand immer im Weg steht!" Chiaki trat hinter Maron und umarmte sie. „Du hast es doch noch gar nicht probiert, wie es ist zu zweit zu kochen!" flüsterte er. Dann hauchte er ihr kleine Küsse auf den Nacken. „Chi---Chiaki-----------bitte lass das!" Maron wurde rot und als Chiaki nicht auf das reagierte, was sie sagte, drehte sie sich um und schob ihn sanft von sich. „Bitte ich kann das nicht!" Chiaki trat einen Schritt zurück und Maron ging ins Bad um sich für dir Nacht fertig zu machen. Chiaki seufzte. Na wenigstens hat sie mir keine Ohrfeige gegeben, aber etwas bedrückt sie Chiaki ging in die Küche und trank ein Glas Wasser, dann ging er ins Schlafzimmer und zog sein Nachtzeug an, das wiederum bestand nur aus einer Kurzen Pyjamahose. Er zog gerade die Gardinen zu als Maron hinter ihm in der Tür stand. Sie hatte en langes rosa Nachthemd an, was dieses mal aber Blick dicht war. Als Maron zu Chiaki sah wurde sie rot. Chiaki drehte sich zu ihr um. „Maron alles okay?" Chiaki machte sich Sorgen. Maron besah sich Chiakis Oberkörper und sie merkte, das es ihr gefiel was sie sah. Sie wollte ihn berühren, sie ging einen Schritt auf Chiaki zu ohne auch nur ein Wort zu sprechen. Sie ging weiter, bis sie kurz vor Chiaki stoppte. Er sah sie fragend an. Maron hob zaghaft ihre Hand. Oh Chiaki fiel auf, worauf Maron die ganze Zeit starrte. Als er ihre Hand sah, sehnte er sich danach, das sie ihn berührte. Marons Herz klopfte wie wild, in ihrem Kopf drehte sich alles, sie wollte nur noch ihre Hand auf seine Brust legen. Langsam hob sie ihre Hand...

Auf halbem Wege hielt sie an. Was mach ich denn hier Sie überlegte schnell, wie sie sich aus der peinlichen Situation retten konnte. „Ähm du hast einen Fussel im Haar warte mal!" schnell hob sie die Hand zu seinem Kopf und tat so, als ob dort etwas gewesen wäre, dann drehte sie sich schnell um und ging in die Küche. Chiaki stand einen Moment da und wartet bis sich sein Herz wieder beruhigt hatte. Ach Maron er schob die Bettdecke beiseite und legte sich ins Bett.

Maron ging in die Küche und musste erst einmal einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Mein Gott du kannst doch nicht durchdrehen, nur weil du seinen Oberkörper gesehen hast Sie spritze sich etwas kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht und beruhigte sich. Sie trocknete ihre Hände und ihr Gesicht und ging leisen Schrittes ins Schlafzimmer. Bitte lass ihn schon eingeschlafen sein Als sie an ihr Bett trat schaute sie auf Chiaki, er hatte die Augen geschlossen. Puh er schläft schon Sie schob die Bettdecke weg und legte sich ins Bett. Ihr Herz fing an schneller zu schlagen. Das Bett war zwar groß, aber dennoch konnte sie seinen Körper neben sich spüren. Sie versuchte ruhig zu atmen und schloss die Augen. Als sie dachte das sie sich beruhigt hatte:

„Maron?" Maron erschrak und versteifte sich im Bett, ihr Herz schlug ihr wieder bis zum Hals. „Maron schläfst du schon?" Ob ich schon schlafe, ich dachte du schläfst schon „Nein noch nicht!" sagte sie mit zitternder Stimme, die wegen ihres Herzschlages so doll zitterte. „Hmmmm...ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht, schlaf gut!" Maron schluckte. „Danke dir auch!" Zum Glück war es dunkel, sonst würde Chiaki sehen, wie Maron glühte, ihr war es dermaßen peinlich neben Chiaki im Bett zu liegen, obwohl sie sich auch eingestehen musste, das sie es genoß. Maron schloss die Augen und schlief schon bald ein, Chiaki allerdings lag noch wach. Er überlegte, was wohl passiert wäre, wenn Maron vorhin nicht aufgehört hätte. Hör auf darüber nachzudenken, es ist so wie es ist! befahl er sich selbst. Nach wenigen Minuten schlief auch er ein. Mitten in der Nacht erwachte er, weil er Maron schluchzen hörte, er drehte sich zu ihr. Maron liefen vereinzelt kleine Tränen über die Wangen. Chiaki beugte sich über sie rüber und rüttelte sie sanft. „Maron? Maron? Wach auf, ist alles Ordnung?" flüsterte er. Maron schlug die Augen auf und sah tränenverschmiert in seine Augen. „Chiaki!" Maron erschrak. Einen Moment lang war es Still, dann fing Maron wieder an zu weinen, in ihr kam der Traum wieder hoch. Chiaki nahm Maron in den Arm. „Pst...was ist denn los, du kannst es mir ruhig erzählen!" flüsterte er ihr zu. „Mein Eltern...Trennung...Du...Tot und Sin...(Maron besann sich nicht Sindbad zu sagen)!" Chiaki wusste, das sie Sindbad sagen wollte, ihm war es aber auch egal, sie weinte und zitterte, war doch egal ob sie mehr Angst um Sindbad hatte oder um ihn. Er streichelte mit seiner Hand sanft über ihren Rücken, als Maron das spürte erschauerte sie. Sie beruhigte sich und kuschelte sich bewusste in seine Arme. Sie fühlte sich bei ihm so wohl, alles andere ist doch egal. Chiaki schloss sie in seine Arme und legte sich wieder ins Bett, er zog Maron mit sich. Sie ließ es geschehen, zu schön das Gefühl, was sie verspürte. Chiaki säuselte ihr beruhigende Worte ins Ohr und nach einige Zeit spürte er, wie sie ruhiger atmete. Er dachte das sie eingeschlafen wäre und beugte sein Gesicht zu ihr runter. Er gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf die Stirn. Maron jedoch schlief noch nicht und spürte den Kuss, zum ersten Mal verspürte sie die Sehnsucht auch ihn küssen zu dürfen. Doch sie verhielt sich ruhig und schlief ein genauso wie Chiaki.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Chiaki vom Teeduft geweckt. Er öffnete die Augen und ließ seine Hand über die Bettdecke gleiten. Maron ist schon wach er setzte sich auf und streckte sich. Dann stand er auf und ging in die Küche. Dort sah er Maron, sie war schon angezogen und hatte nasse Haare. Anscheinend war sie schon duschen „Guten Morgen Chiaki!" sagte Maron fröhlich, sie war richtig gut drauf und war gerade dabei, das Frühstück zu machen.

„Guten Morgen Maron, gut geschlafen?" Maron wurde rot. „Ja und du?" Chiaki grinste. „Kann mich nicht beklagen!" Chiaki wollte sich an den Tisch setzten, doch Maron stoppte ihn. Sie warf ihm eines seiner T-Shirts zu. „Hier zieh das an!" Maron bekam schon wieder einen leichten rot Schimmer. „Wieso, mir ist nicht kalt?" Maron drehte sich um, damit Chiaki nicht merkte, das sie schon wieder rot wurde. „Weil...weil ich das will, sonst bekommst du kein Frühstück!" Chiaki kannte den Grund genau und stachelte Maron ein wenig auf. „Ist es dir peinlich mich so zu sehen?" „So ein Blödsinn, was soll daran peinlich sein!" Sie drehte sich um und streckte ihm die Zunge raus. Nach einem kleinen Wortgefecht zog Chiaki schließlich das T-Shirt an und beide begannen zu frühstücken.

„Heute müssen wir erst einmal einkaufen gehen und dann haben wir schon unsere erste Aufgabe bekommen!"

„So was denn?" „Erstens sollen wir heute gemeinsam kochen und nach dem Essen sollen wir uns in einem Gespräch unser Interessen und Vorlieben und so was näher bringen, weil heute Abend ein Quiz veranstaltet wird, wobei Paare gegen Paare antreten müssen.!"

Chiaki tat gelangweilt. „Hey, keine Müdigkeit, ich muss unbedingt gewinnen, ich verliere nicht gerne!" sprach Maron. „Ich weiß!" „Was!" „Ich sagte du meintest wohl wir müssen unbedingt gewinnen, oder?" Maron dachte am Anfang was anderes gehört zu haben, entsann sich dann aber, das sie sich verhört haben musste. „Ja genau WIR, also, lass uns lieber beeilen mit Abspülen, damit wir schnell einkaufen gehen können, damit wir nach dem Essen genug Zeit haben uns zu unterhalten!" „JA okay, bin gleich fertig.

Chiaki und Maron räumten gemeinsam die Sachen weg und machten sie, nachdem Chiaki schnell duschen war, auf den Weg zum Einkaufen. Als sie aus dem Bungalow traten, merkten sie, das alle Pärchen unterwegs waren. Als Yukiko und Sako vorbei kamen fragte Maron warum sich alle entweder an den Händen hielten oder umschlungen gingen. „Frau Pakkyramao beobachtet jedes einzelne Paar, und was sich am besten wie ein Ehepaar verhält, bekommt am Ende der Woche einen großen Preis!" sagte Yukiko und ging eng umschlungen mit Sako weiter. „Hmm, wenn das so ist!" Chiaki griff Marons Hand. „Aber...!" „Also ich verliere genauso wenig gerne, also los, lass uns einkaufen gehen!" Marons Herz schlug schon wieder Purzelbäume, als sie Chiakis Hand spürte. Ach komm Maron, was soll´s, wird schon schief gehen Auch sie drückte Chiakis Hand und ging zusammen mit ihm zum Haupthaus. Auf dem Weg dorthin sprachen sie nicht viel, sie unterhielten sich nur über die Paarungen der Klasse.

Als sie in den Einkaufsladen eintraten, ruhte der Blick jedes einzelnen Klassenkameraden auf ihnen. Maron lachte gerade und sah Chiaki an, weil dieser etwas komisches über eine Paarung gesagt hatte, als sie plötzlich verstummte. Beide (Maron und Chiaki sahen in den Einkaufsladen). Die Blicke lagen immer noch auf ihnen. Maron stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und flüsterte zu Chiaki. „Warum starren die uns alle so an?" Maron stellte sich wieder normal hin und drückte Chiakis Hand fester. Er beugte sich zu ihr runter und küsste sie sanft auf die Wange. Maron sah ihn an „Wa------!" Auf einmal fingen alle Klassenkameraden von ihnen zu jubeln und zu klatschen. „Wir wußten schon immer das ihr zusammen gehört!" „Ihr seit so ein schönes Paar!" „ZUGABE" „Ich freue mich für dich Maron!" Maron verstand die Welt nicht mehr. „Die denken wir sind zusammen!" flüsterte Chiaki Maron ins Ohr. „Lassen wir sie doch in den Glauben, dann lassen sie uns auch in Ruhe!" Maron überlegte bis sie dann zaghaft nickte, „Aber nicht das--------!" „Keine Sorge, ich weiß immer noch was die Realität ist, nun komm schon lass uns einkaufen sonst haben wir nachher keine Zeit mehr!" Chiaki zog Maron mit sich, er ließ ihr Hand nicht los. Als sie hinter einem Regal verschwanden, brach der Jubel der Kameraden langsam ab und alle beschäftigten sich weiter mit ihren Dingen. „Also was hältst du von Gratin zum Mittag?" Maron sah Chiaki schräg an, dieser umarmte Maron und gab ihr noch einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Chiaki, warum machst du das immer!" „Was denn!" „Warum gibst du mir immer einen Kuss!" sagte Maron leise. „Weil ich es gerne mache..." sagte Chiaki, ließ Marons Hand los und ging voraus. „...Aber nur bei dir!" sprach er ihr von weiten zu. Marons Herz machte einen Sprung, es schlug so schnell, da sie die Sprünge gar nicht mehr zählen konnte. Sie schüttelte den Schauer, der ihr über den Rücken lief ab und folgte Chiaki.

Sie hatten beim Einkaufen viel Spaß, Maron merkte, das Chiaki wirklich nicht nur machohaft sein kann. Mit einer Kartoffel fing er an zu sprechen, so das Maron vor lachen gar nicht mehr gehen konnte. Als sie beim Obst angekommen waren, war der Korb fast voll. Chiaki legte Erdbeeren und Kirschen in den Korb. „Chiaki wozu brauchen wir die, wir haben doch schon genug anderes!" „Das ist eine Überraschung!" Chiaki zwinkerte Maron zu. „Was du schon wieder vor hast!" Sie schlenderten weiter und Chiaki schaffte es immer wieder Maron zum lachen zu bringen, neben bei legte Maron die Zutaten für Schokolade in den Korb, für den Valentinstag, aber das musste Chiaki ja nicht wissen.

Als sie fertig waren, ließen sie ihre Karte lochen. Denn das Essen war alles von der Schule bezahlt, die Paare durften allerdings nur zweimal einkaufen gehen, daher die Karte.

Sie packten alles ein und machten sich mit den Einkäufen auf den Weg zum Bungalow. „Gib mir doch ne Tüte ab, das ist viel zu schwer für dich!" sagte Maron zu Chiaki, der darauf bestand alle 6 Tüten alleine zutragen. Doch Chiaki ließ nicht mit sich reden. „Chiaki, du bist ein totaler Sturkopf, wunder dich nicht wenn du nachher Rückenschmerzen hast!" „Machst du dir etwa Sorgen um mich?" „Doch nicht um dich, nur um die Aufgaben, die wir noch machen müssen!" „Schon klar!" sagte Chiaki ironisch. „Ja und nun gib mir eine Tüte ab!" „Nö. Jetzt erst recht nicht!" Chiaki stolzierte an Maron vorbei. Als sie beim Bungalow ankamen und die Lebensmittel weggeräumt hatten, streckte sich Chiaki.

KNACK

„Autsch!" Maron rannte zu Chiaki. „Ich wusste es doch, los setzt dich auf die Couch!" „Wieso!" „Nun mach schon!" Chiaki tat was Maron ihm sagte und wartete was weiter passieren würde. Maron rannte schnell ins Bad und holte eine kleine Flasche, dann setzt sie sich auf die Couch lehne, so das Chiaki direkt vor ihr saß. Diesmal fing Chiakis Herz an zu klopfen. Was hat sie vor Maron glitt mit ihren Händen an seinem Oberkörper entlang „Maron was...!" „Psst, entspann dich!" Chiaki wusste nicht ganz wie ihm geschah. Maron glitt mit ihren Händen unter sein T-Shirt und zog es ihm sachte aus. „Maron du hast doch wohl nicht etwa vor mich zu verführen oder?" Maron wurde rot. „Jetzt sei ruhig und entspann dich, sonst wird dein Rücken nicht besser!" Maron öffnete die kleine Flasche und träufelte ein paar Tropfen Öl auf ihre Handinnenfläche. Dann verschmierte sie diese in ihren Händen und glitt mit ihren Händen sanft von unten an Chiakis Rücken nach oben, um das Öl darauf zu verteilen. Dann fing sie an langsam seinen Rücken zu massieren. Chiaki seufzte, weil es so gut tat. Maron begann erst langsam das rechte Schulterblatt zu kneten, dann das linke. Sie drückte mit ihrem Handballen von der Wirbelsäule aus nach außen, mit Schlangenlinien glitt sie wieder nach innen. Chiaki entspannte sich zunehmend und genoß die sanfte und wohltuende Massage von Maron. Auch Maron gefiel es seinen Rücken rauf und runter zu fahren. Als sie die Seiten massierte, hätte sie sich fast hinreißen lassen ihm über seinen Oberkörper zu fahren. Die Spannung, die im Raum lag, spürten beide, beide hatten das Verlangen dem anderen näher zu sein, doch keiner gab sich dem hin. Als sie nach einer halben Stunde fertig war, wies sie Chiaki an, sich auf den Bauch zu legen. Er tat was ihm geheißen Maron ging ins Bad und holte eine Salbe. „Wozu ist die?" „Gegen Muskelkrämpfe und Verspannungen, die brauche ich, falls ich mich vor dem Turnen nicht genug gedehnt habe!" Maron tat sich die Salbe erst in die Handflächen um sie anzuwärmen, denn wenn sie die Salbe so kühl wie sie ist auf seinen Rücken machen würde, würden seine Muskeln sich sofort wieder anspannen und die Massage wäre umsonst gewesen.

Sie rieb seinen Rücken mit der Salbe ein, wobei sie die Creme sanft ein massierte. Chiaki schloss die Augen. Als Maron endete drehte sie die Tube mit der Salbe wieder zu.

„Chiaki?" sprach sie leise. Sie sah sich ihn genauer an. „Eingeschlafen, was sagt man da zu!" Maron lächelte leicht. Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und holte eine Decke. Dann deckte sie Chiaki langsam zu. Sie ging zum Kopfende und kniete sich hin. Sie strich ihm eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Dann küsste sie ihn sanft auf die Stirn. „Danke wegen heute Nacht!" flüsterte sie. Sie stand auf, sah ihn nochmals lächelnd an und verschwand dann aus dem Wohnzimmer. Was Maron nicht wusste, Chiaki hatte nur so getan als ob er schlafen würde. Nachdem Maron das Zimmer verlassen hatte öffnete er kurz die Augen. Dann lächelte er und schloss sie wieder, weil ihn doch die Müdigkeit übermannte.

Maron ging in die Küche und bereitete indes das Mittagessen. Er sieht richtig süß aus, wenn er schläft Maron konnte es nicht lassen und musste lächeln, sie freute sich nun doch hier mit ihm in einem Bungalow zu sein. Sie bereitete das Gratin.

Chiaki wurde geweckt von dem Geruch seines Lieblingsessens. Er stand auf und streckte sich. „Wow mein Rücken tut gar nicht mehr weh!" Er war sichtlich überrascht, aber wahrscheinlich lag das auch an der heiligen Kraft, die er hatte, denn durch diese verheilen Wunden schneller als gewöhnlich. Er zog sich sein T-Shirt an und legte die Decke zusammen. (g Chiaki ist ein wohlerzogener Junge g) Er ging leise aus dem Wohnzimmer und lugte um die Ecke. Er erblickte Maron die singend das Gratin zubereitete. Sie holte es gerade aus den Ofen, als Chiaki sie von hinten umarmte. „Hmmm das riecht aber köstlich!" sprach er leise. „Ja, aber wenn du mich nicht los lässt, lass ich es vielleicht noch fallen!" zog Maron ihn auf. „Na und, wenn ich dich dafür weiter umarmen darf!" flüsterte ihr Chiaki ins Ohr. „Chiaki, es fällt gleich runter!" Chiaki ließ Maron los und deckte den Tisch. Maron stellte das Gratin auf den Tisch und holte noch schnell zwei Gläser. Dann setzte auch sie sich an den Tisch. Während Chiaki beiden etwas auffüllte sprach sie. „Wir haben vorhin leider Zeit verloren, also müssen wir mit dem Gespräch schon jetzt anfangen, während dem Essen!" „Ist nicht so schlimm, das von vorhin war es wert." Maron wurde rot. „Danke schön für das Essen, es sieht toll aus:" „Seit wann bist du so nett?" Chiaki spielte den eingeschnappten. „Das ist aber nicht nett!" „Jetzt komm schon, sonst wird es kalt!" Chiaki überlegte. „Erst wenn du mir nachher bei unserem, wie nanntest du das, Frage Antwortspiel auch ehrlich antwortest!" „Ja na klar!" „Auf jede Frage!" sagte Chiaki ernst. Was ist wenn er fragt ob ich Jeanne bin? Ach Quatsch, wie sollt er auf diese Frage kommen und wenn er fragt in wen ich verliebt bin... „Ja okay, aber du genauso!" „Okay!" „Also lass es dir schmecken!". Sie aßen mit Freude. Während des Essens redeten sie über die Interessen in den Bereichen Essen und Trinken und Tiere. Sie merkten schnell, das sie erstens das meiste über den anderen schon wußten und zweitens, dass sie auf einer Wellenlänge waren. Sie räumten gemeinsam auf und setzten sich dann ins Wohnzimmer um sich weiter zu unterhalten. Vorher machte Chiaki noch schnell einen Tee und Maron holte Papier und Stift, falls sie irgendetwas aufschreiben mussten. Sie setzten sich um den Tisch herum auf den Boden.

Des jeweiligen gegenüber. Jetzt kam es zu wichtigeren Interessen, Bereich Zukunft, träume, Wünsche und das heikelste Thema Liebe.

(Kleine Anmerkung, sie haben einen Zettel bekommen, welche Themengebiete sie behandeln sollen, die Fragen zu den Themengebieten konnten sie sich selbst überlegen)

Chiaki fing an. „Also Maron, was willst du gerne mal werden?" „Eigentlich ist das leicht zu beantworten, aber viele Faktoren spielen darauf hin. Ich möchte gerne mal professionelle Turnerin werden, aber dazu muss ich natürlich Gesund bleiben und unverletzte!" den letztem Teil sprach sie eher zu sich, als zu Chiaki, doch er wusste sich, das sie dabei an den Kampf gegen die Dämonen handelt. „Und du, was möchtest du gerne werden!" „Aber wehe du lachst!" „Ich, wieso sollte ich lachen?" „Ich möchte gerne Arzt werden, auf der Erde gibt es schon so viel Leid und die Menschen in den ärmeren Gebieten können sich keine Behandlung leisten, ich möchte gerne so berühmt werden, das ich allen helfen kann ob sie nun Geld haben oder nicht, ich kann es nicht ab, wenn jemand leiden muss!" Maron sah ihn bewundernd an. Während er sprach lächelte sie mitfühlend. „Weißt du, du hast so ein großes Herz, warum markierst du immer den Macho, zeig doch mal deine Gefühle anderen gegenüber!" Chiaki sah Maron an. „Das gleiche könnte ich dir sagen!" Maron zuckte zusammen, sie fühlte sich ertappt. „Du tust immer so, als ob du die stärkste wärst, doch in Wirklichkeit bist du sehr schwach und einsam, du lässt niemanden an dich rann, weil du Angst hast das du verletzt werden könntest!" „Du kannst das nicht verstehen!" Maron sah nach unten und sprach betrübt. „Du hast eine Familie, dein Vater liebt dich, du könntest zu ihn zurück, wenn du willst ich kann das nicht, wie soll ich an etwas glauben, was meine Eltern auseinander riss..." „Das ist nicht wahr, du siehst immer nur das schlechte. Deine Eltern haben sich geliebt, das ist doch der springende Punkt, das Produkt ihrer Liebe bist du, daher kannst du dir sicher sein, das sie sich geliebt haben. Aber deine Eltern haben selbst entschieden, das sie jetzt getrennt leben wollen, nicht du! Du bist auch nicht Schuld daran, es war ihre Entscheidung..." Maron schwieg. Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille.

„Chiaki, was wünscht du dir?" „Hä, wie meinst du das?" „Na der nächste Punkt auf der Karte

-- Wünsche --!" „Ach so, lass mich mal überlegen!" Er tat so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken. „Ich wünsche mir, das du immer so lachst, wie heute Nachmittag..." „Chiaki, bitte das ist nicht zu spaßen, wir wollen doch gewinnen, also was wünscht du dir?" Chiaki wurde ernst. „Ich wünsche mir, das ich meine wahre Liebe nie wieder hergeben muss?"

Maron fing an zu lachen. „Bist du etwa verliebt?" „Ja!" Sie warf ihm ein Kissen zu. „Na dann musst fleißig küssen üben, sonst rennt sie dir noch weg!" Maron lachte. „Na warte, das bekommst du zurück!" Chiaki stürzte sich auf Maron und kitzelte sie ab. Nach kurzem Gefecht lag Maron mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden und Chiaki war über sie, um sie ab zu kitzeln. Als Maron verstummte, weil Chiaki mit seinem Gesicht immer näher kam. Maron wusste was jetzt passieren würde, eigentlich wollte sie das nicht, weil sie ihre Gefühle noch nicht richtig gedeutet hatte, als er aber immer näher kam konnte sie sich nicht bewegen. Chiaki schloss die Augen und auch Maron schloss unwillkürlich die Augen, dann berührten sich ihre Lippen. Maron fühlte sich verloren und schwach, solchen Gefühlsrausch verursachte der Kuss, würde sie nicht am Boden liegen, würden ihre Beine ihr den Halt und die Standfestigkeit versagen. Ihr eine Hand lag rechts neben der Taille, die andere auf ihrer Brust, weil sie sich vorhin vor Lachen kaum halten konnte. Sie spürte die Leidenschaft die Chiaki ihr entgegen brachte. Sie war überwältigt, sie hörte noch nicht einmal ihr Herz. Sie spürte wie die rechte Hand von Chiaki die ihre umfaßte, jetzt plötzlich spürte sie ihr Herz schlagen und sie fühlte sich wohl. Sanft drückte Chiaki seine Lippen auf ihre, darauf wartend, das sie so weit wäre und seinen Kuss erwidern würde. Maron spürte durch ihre Hand, die auf ihrer Brust ruhte, wie stark ihr Herz schlug, sie wollte wissen, ob es bei Chiaki auch so sein würde. Also hob sie ihre recht Hand und legte sie sanft und langsam gegen Chiakis Brust. Chiaki bemerkte das und ihm lief ein wohliger Schauer über den Rücken. Maron war sichtlich überrascht, als sie sein Herz genauso heftig schlagen spürte wie auch ihres. Dennoch war sich seiner Gefühle nicht sicher hatte er nicht vorhin gesagt, das er verliebt sein, doch nicht etwa in sie, nein das konnte nicht sein, also spielt er nur mit mir, aber sein Herz, es schlägt so schnell? Der Kuss dauerte schon ewig und Maron wollte ihn auch nicht unterbrechen, aber jemand anderes.

„Tstststs, wir wundern uns schon wo ihr bleibt, aber bei dem was ihr treibt, kein Wunder!" Chiaki sah erschrocken auf und blickte erstaunt in das grinsende Gesicht von Miyako. Chiaki stand auf und auch Maron stand schnell auf, sie stellte sich sofort neben Miyako und rückte ihre Schleife im Haar zurecht. „Miyako, was ist denn, warum holst du uns?" fragte Maron, abzuweichen von dem was Miyako gerade gesehen hat. „Ihr habt es also nicht gewusst, das Quiz findet eine Stunde früher statt, also jetzt!" „Oh nein, wir haben noch nicht alles durchgesprochen!" fuhr Maron erschrocken zusammen. „Na ja, das was ich gesehen habe, gehört aber auch nicht dazu!" Miyako grinste. „Aber egal, nun kommt die anderen warten schon, beeilt euch!" Miyako lief raus. Maron stand angewurzelt an ihrem Platz und sah ihr nach. „Wir sollten uns beeilen!" sagte sie und ging zur Tür. Doch bevor sie ganz aus Chiakis Sicht verschwand, drehte sie sich noch einmal um und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Spannung baute sich in der Luft auf. Chiaki bemerkte, das Marons Augen Fragen widerspiegelten, welche vermochte er nicht zu sagen, aber bemerkte auch das, wenn es auch nur ein winziger Teil war, das es ihr gefallen hatte und das sie nicht böse auf ihn sein wird. Maron spürte, das die Augen von Chiaki, die sie durch dringlich musterten sie mitfühlend anschauten, als wollte er wissen, ob er was falsches getan hat! Doch Maron war sich ihrer Gedanken nicht sicher und vermochte es so nicht, die Frage zu beantworten. Sie drehte sich weg und sprach „Ich warte draußen auf dich!", dann verschwand sie aus seiner Sicht. Chiaki fasste sich an den Kopf und fuhr durch sein Haar Wow, Richtig oder Falsch? Er lief schnell ins Schlafzimmer um sich umzuziehen. Dann lief er zur Tür und schloss sie ab, dann stand er neben Maron. „Komm wir wollen doch ein gutes Ehepaar abgeben!" sprach er und griff ihre Hand, dann lief er los. Maron beeilte sich und lief ebenfalls, als sie in der Halle ankamen, starrten alle sie an. Maron verbeugte sich. „Entschuldigung, aber wir wußten nicht, das es eine Stunde früher anfängt!" „Ja das habe ich mir schon gedacht, sie sollten öfter ihren Briefkasten ausleeren, aber anscheinend waren sie beschäftigt!" Frau Pakkyramao grinste. Maron und Chiaki wurden beide rot. Die Klasse, außer Miyako, verstand nicht, weshalb sie rot wurden und verhielt sich ruhig, als sie sich auf ihre Plätze setzten. Frau Pakkyramao begann die Regeln des Quiz zu erklären.

„Das Paar wird aufgerufen und zu den Quizmaster, von denen wir 4 haben geschickt, dort werden sie nach bestimmten Kriterien getrennt von einander befragt, wenn die Befragung abgeschlossen ist, wir dem Partner die gleichen Fragen gestellt und wenn sie vom Inhalt identisch sind, bekommt das Paar 2 Punkte, sollten sie sich ein wenig unterscheiden 1 Punkt. Das gleiche wird dann umgekehrt gemacht. Jedem werden 15 Fragen gestellte, das heißt die höchste Punktzahl für ein Paar ist 60 Punkte. Die höchsten drei, dürfen heute Abend in die heißen Quellen, die anderen müssen sich einen schönen Abend bei sich im Bungalow machen. Wir haben insgesamt 16 Paare, also 4 x 4 Durchlaufe. Wenn ihr fertig seit, nehmt bitte hier wieder Platz. Habt ihr alles verstanden?"

„JA!" schrie die ganze Klasse im Chor. „Schummeln könnt ihr nicht, weil jedes Paar andere Fragen bekommt!" Ein Stöhnen ging durch die Klasse.

Es wurden die ersten Paare aufgerufen. „Bungalow 3,5,9,11 bitte geht in die Kabinen!"

„Miyako ich wünsche euch Glück!" flüsterte Maron ihr zu. Chiaki, Maron, Miyako und Kira saßen an einem Tisch. Die beiden erhoben sich und gingen in Kabine 4. „Ich hoffe sie schaffen es!" „Hmmm...ich hoffe wir schaffen es?" entgegnete ihr Chiaki. Maron sah Chiaki durch dringlich an, dann drehte sie sich weg. „Ich denke schon, im Zweifel würde ich einfach das antworten, was ich denken würde, und so unterschiedlich sind wir ja nicht!" Chiaki nickte. Maron wurde zunehmend nervöser, als das Gemurmel im Raum begann, jedes Paar begann damit sich die Fragen nochmals zu stellen.

Vor Nervosität klickte Maron mit ihren Finger auf den Tisch. Chiaki legte seine Hand auf ihre. „Wir schaffen das schon!" Maron sah ihn an, nickte und zog dann ihre Hand unter seiner hervor. Sie drehte sich weg und beobachtete die Klasse. Nach einer Viertelstunde kamen die Paare aus den Kabinen. „Das ist voll unfair, sie sagen dir erst die Punktzahl, wenn der ganze Wettkampf vorbei ist" maulte Miyako, als sie händchenhaltend mit Kira aus Kabine 4 kamen. Sie setzten sich an den Platz zu Maron und Chiaki. „Wie war es!" „Ich weiß nicht, aber eigentlich habe ich alles gewusst und du Kira?" „Ich eigentlich auch!" Sie sahen sich verliebt an und dann lauschten sie dem nächsten Ausruf.

„Die nächsten Kandidaten sind Bungalow 1,2,7 und 4 bitte geht in die Kabinen!" „Ihr seit dran!" sprach Miyako und klopfte Maron auf den Rücken. „Viel Glück!" flüsterte Kira. Maron und Chiaki standen auf und setzen sich in Bewegung. Auf dem Weg zur Kabine fasste Maron kurz entschlossen Chiakis Hand. „Hast du Angst, das du es nicht schaffst?" flüsterte er ihr zu. „Ich habe nur Angst zu versagen!" sagte Maron. „Das wirst du nicht, gib dein Bestes, mehr kann man nicht verlangen und ich verlange sowieso nichts!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn und dann verschwanden sie in der Kabine.

„Maron, du bist die Erste!" Na toll, wir erwischen mal wieder die Kabine mir Frau Pakkyramao „Ja ich komme!" „Chiaki du setzt dich so lange hier hin!" „Hmmm!" Chiaki drückte nochmals fest Marons Hand und lies sie dann los. Maron verschwand durch den Vorhang. „So Maron, setz dich bitte hier an den Tisch, ich setzt mich dir gegenüber!" Maron nickte und nahm Platz. Frau Pakkyramao setzte sich ihr gegenüber und das Quiz begann.

„1. Frage: Was isst Chiaki am liebsten?" „Gratin!"

„2. Frage: Was ist seine Schwäche?"„Er will immer sein bestes geben und stark sein, dabei übernimmt es sich meist!"

„3. Frage: Was ist seine Stärke?"„Er gibt niemals auf, egal was passiert!"

„4. Frage: Was möchte er gerne werden?"„Arzt!"

„5. Frage: Warum?"„Um den Menschen zu helfen, er mag es nicht wenn andere Leiden müssen!"

So ging das immer weiter, Maron beantwortete alle 15 Fragen, ab und zu musste sie nach

denken aber sie hatte nicht wirklich Schwierigkeiten. Dann wurde Maron nach vorne

geschickt und Chiaki nach hinten geholt. „Chiaki setz dich bitte mir gegenüber an den Tisch,

dann beginnen wir gleich!" „Okay, wie geht es Maron?" „Was, sie hat es gut gemacht, war

sehr beeindruckt!" Chiaki grinste „Sie hat sich wie immer umsonst Sorgen gemacht!" Frau

Pakkyramao lächelte ihn an. „Lass uns anfangen!"

„1. Frage: Was isst Maron am liebsten?"„Maron hat kein Lieblingsgericht, sie ist alles, außer Spargel!"

„2. Frage: Was ist ihre Schwäche?"„ Nach außen hin will sie stark wirken, aber in Wirklichkeit fühlt sie sich sehr einsam, sie will sich anderen Menschen nicht öffnen, sie hat Angst zu vertrauen!"

„3. Frage: Was ist ihre Stärke?"„Sie gibt nicht auf, sie tut das, was sie für richtig hält!"

„4. Frage: Was möchte sie gerne werden?"„Professionelle Turnerin!"

„5. Frage: Warum?"„Sie kann in der Tanzerei alle ihre Gefühle zum Ausdruck bringen und geht darin auf. Außerdem hat sie Spaß daran!"

Auch Chiaki beantwortete die Fragen ohne Probleme. Nach den 15 Fragen wurden ihm die

gleichen Fragen gestellt, die er für sich selbst beantworten musste. Dann holte er Maron,

damit sie da Gleiche auch machen konnte. Dann verließen beide die Kabine.

„Und wir wars?" fragte Miyako beide gleich. „Ich weiß nicht!" sagte Maron. „Warten wir lieber auf das Ergebnis!" sagte auch Chiaki. Alle saßen gespannt auf ihren Plätzen. Nach einer 1 Stunde waren auch die letzten 4 Paare fertig.

„Ihr müsst euch jetzt noch 30 min. beschäftigen, wir müssen erst die Punkte zusammen zählen!"

Die 30 Minuten zogen sich hin, als ob es Tage wären. Dann endlich kam Frau Pakkyramao mit dem Ergebnis.

„Also ich muss sagen ich bin echt überrascht, was eure Punkte angeht, wenn ihr mal in der Schule so viel lernen würdet!" Die Klasse lachte.

„Also ich sage nur die Punkte der besten drei an, die anderen können ihre Punkte nachher aus der ausgehängten Liste begutachten."

Spannung lag im Raum.

„Platz drei geht mit 55 Punkten geht an Bungalow 5 Rike und Samun!" Die beiden freuten sich und die Klasse gab Beifall.

„Bitte Ruhe: Platz zwei mit 58 Punkten geht an Bungalow 11 Kira und Miyako!" „Yuchuu!" schrien die beiden du sprangen sich in die Arme. „Glückwunsch!" flüsterten Maron und Chiaki den beiden zu.

„Und Platz 1 mit einer Punktzahl, die nicht anfechtbar ist, von 65 Punkten Bungalow 7 Maron und Chiaki!" Die Klasse stürmte mit Beifall. Viele Schrien „Wir wussten, das ihr zusammen gehört!" Maron wurde rot und konnte ihr Glück gar nicht fassen, Chiaki lächelte und nahm Marons Hand und nickte, sie nickte zaghaft zurück. Die Klasse beruhigte sich. „Aber sie sagten die höchste Punktzahl wäre 60, wie kommen die beiden auf 65?" schrie ein Schüler hervor.

Maron und Chiaki lauschten.  
„Das will ich euch gerne erklären, sie bekamen jeder 2 extra Punkte, weil sie nicht nur den Inhalt der Antworten identisch hatten, sondern auch den Wortlaut. Und Chiaki bekam einen extra Punkt, weil das erste war, was er gemacht hat, als er nach Maron nach hinten kam, gefragt hat, ob es ihr gut ginge. Er war der einzige, der sich um seine Partnerin Sorgen gemacht hatte, daher bekam er einen extra Punkt!"

Maron sah zu Chiaki und dieser lächelte ihr zu. Sie war sehr erstaunt. Vielleicht sind seine Gefühle ja doch echt? fragte sich Maron.

Die Klasse klatschte den beiden wieder zu.

„Wir haben es jetzt 17.30 Uhr die 3 Paare treffen sich bitte um 19 Uhr an der Quelle, ihr dürft solange drinnen bleiben, wie ihr wollt. Die Paare gehen jeweils zusammen in eine Quellenlandschaft, das heißt ihr habt traute Zweisamkeit!" sagte Frau Pakkyramao. „Also irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, das unser Sensei möchte, das sich hier viele feste Paare bilden" sprach Miyako. Die anderen stimmten ihr zu. Dann verließen die Paare die Halle, aus Gewohnheit nahm Chiaki wieder Marons Hand. Sie gingen nach draußen, es war schon dunklen.

(Im Winter ist es doch 17.30 Uhr schon dunkel oder?)

Sie gingen in den Bungalow und sahen fern. Sie sprachen weder über den Kuss, noch über das gewonnene Quiz. Es herrschte Ruhe. Gegen 18.00 Uhr stand Maron auf. „Hast du was dagegen, wenn ich ein wenig spazieren gehe?" „Nein, mach ruhig, soll ich mitkommen?" „Nein, ich muss über bestimmte Sachen nachdenken und würde gerne einen Moment alleine sein, ich bin pünktlich wieder hier!" „Okay, bis nachher!" Maron zog sich ihren Mantel an und ging nach draußen.

Sie ging Richtung Wald. Chiaki oder Sindbad? Wen mag ich mehr, beide sind so lieb! sie machte sich viele Gedanken über ihre Gefühle, bis sie an einer Bank im Wald vorbei kam. Sie setzte sich darauf und atmete die frische Luft ein. Ganz in Gedanken versunken erschrak sie, als sie hinter sich ein Geräusch hörte. „Sindbad!" „Na mein Engel, alles okay?" Er setzte sich neben ihr. „Was machst du denn hier, gibt es irgendwo ein Dämon?" „Nein, nein keine Sorge ich hab mir nur um dich Sorgen gemacht, du warst letztes Mal so abwesend!" „Ich habe viel worüber ich nachdenken muss!" „Willst du lieber alleine sein?" Er war im Begriff wieder auf zu stehen, als Maron ihn an seinem Ärmel wieder runter zog. „Nein, bitte bleibe hier!"

Es herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden. „Was bedrückt dich?" „Ich muss mir über Sachen klar werden!" „Hmmm...Gefühle?" „Unter anderem!" Sindbad zog Maron zu sich und küsste sie. Als er von ihr lies sah sie ihm in die Augen. „Ich...ich muss mir über vieles klar werden und du machst es mir nicht gerade leichter!" sprach sie, stand auf und ging davon. Ach Maron! Sindbad lief schnell zurück zum Bungalow im Dunklen der Nacht verwandelte er sich zurück und ging hinein. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und sah weiter fern. Maron die nicht gerannt war, kam kurze Zeit später wieder ins Wohnzimmer. „Und bist du dir über die Sachen klar geworden, über die du nachdenken wolltest?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, es wird nur komplizierter!" Sie setzte sich neben ihn. Er legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter. Maron ließ ihn gewähren. Die Wärme und Geborgenheit die er ihr gab, wollte sie jetzt haben. Er zog sie zu sich, so das ihr Kopf an seiner Schulter ruhte. Dann Strich er ihr mit der anderen Hand ein paar Strähnen aus dem Gesicht. „Du wirst schon eine Lösung finden, das schaffst du doch immer!" „Es ist nicht so leicht, ich will andere Leute nicht verletzen!" „Hör auf dein Herz, du schaffst das schon!" Einen Moment saßen sie noch so, dann sah Chiaki auf seine Uhr. „Wir haben nur noch eine Viertelstunde am besten wir machen uns fertig!" „Okay." Maron und Chiaki standen auf und packten ihre Badesachen und Handtücher in ihre Taschen, dann machten sie sich zusammen auf den Weg zur Quelle.

Dort angekommen sahen sie schon Miyako und Kira stehen. „Oh ihr seit pünktlich?" „Na was denkst du denn, so was lass ich mir doch nicht entgehen!" sprach Maron. Miyako und Maron vertieften sich sofort in ein Gespräch, Kira und Chiaki standen nur da und mussten schmunzeln. „Typisch Frauen!" „Ja da hast du Recht!"

Dann kam Frau Pakkyramao und ging mit ihnen in das große Badehaus. Zum umziehen mussten Frauen und Männer getrennt gehen, war ja klar. Maron hatte einen Bikini in schwarz und Miyako hatte einen Rückenfreien Badeanzug, sie banden sich ein Handtuch um den Körper, weil sie erst noch in die Halle musste. Als sie sich in der Halle trafen, schickte Frau Pakkyramao die Paare jeweils in verschieden Hallen.

„Boah ist das warm hier!" sagte Maron. Sie und Chiaki standen vor einem großen von Steinen umgebenen Becken und es dampfte nur so. „Los lass uns rein gehen!" sprach Chiaki. Maron nickte.

Sie nahm ihr Handtuch ab und Chiakis Herz begann zu klopfen, stärker denn je. Wow sie sieht umwerfend aus, Chiaki Nagoya halt dich zurück „Maron du siehst wunderschön aus!" Maron errötete und stieg in die dampfende Quelle. „Danke" Chiaki steig auch hinterher. Maron drehte sich nicht zu ihm um, weil sie von dem Anblick seines Oberkörpers wieder nur angezogen sein würde. Am Rand der Quelle waren Stufen eingebaut, damit sich entweder hinlegen oder hinsetzen konnte. „Es ist einfach toll hier!" Chiaki setzte sich direkt neben Maron. Maron schloss die Augen und döste vor sich hin. Als sie merkte, das Chiaki sie zu sich zog, so das er direkt hinter ihr saß. „Chiaki...was machst du?" fragte sie erschrocken. „Heute nachmittag hast du mich verwöhnt nun bist du dran!" „Aber..." „Kein Aber, entspann dich!" Chiaki schob Marons Träger beiseite und fing an ihre Schulter zu massieren. Am Anfang war Maron noch sehr steif, weil sie bei der Nähe Chiakis Körper, der fast nackt war, sehr nervös war, aber nach einiger Zeit entspannte sie sich und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. Sie schloss die Augen und genoß die Massage. Chiaki spürte wie sie sich entspannte und freute sich, er massierte sanft ihre zarten Schulter glitt entlang der Wirbelsäule nach unten und wieder nach oben und massierte jeweils die Stellen rechts und links neben der Wirbelsäule.

Maron genoß die Massage sichtlich, die Dämpfe vernebelten ihr Bewusstsein und sie nahm nur noch den Körper und die Hände von Chiaki wahr. Chiaki massierte sie jetzt schon ne geschlagene halbe Stunde, als Maron auf einmal den Drang verspürte von ihm umarmt so werden. Ich liebe Chiaki, da bin ich mir sicher, ich genieße seine Berührung und fühle mich wohl, was ich als Jeanne denke ist etwas anderes, ich liebe nun mal zwei Personen, als Jeanne liebe ich Sindbad und als Maron Chiaki... Maron wurde sich bewusst, das sie so eigentlich gar nicht denken darf, aber eine andere Möglichkeit lies ihr Herz nicht zu.

Als Chiaki seine Hände gerade unten im Nierenbereich hatte, griff Maron nach ihnen und zog sie zu sich rum, so, dass sie ihren Körper umfaßten, dann lehnte sie sich nach hinten, an Chiakis Brust. Sie hielt seine Hände fest umklammert und wolle sie nie wieder loslassen.

Chiaki war sichtlich verwundert über das Geschehen, als er aber spürte wie Maron sich ihm entgegen lehnte umfaßte er sie stärker und zog sie so nah an sich wie nur möglich.

Einen Moment lang genossen sie die Nähe des anderen, dann fing Chiaki an, Marons Hals mit Küssen zu übersehen. Maron rekelte sich vor Wohlgefallen und seufzte seinen Namen. Chiaki drehte sie zu sich um und sah ihr lange in die Augen. Maron lächelte ihn an. Zum ersten mal, kam sie mit ihrem Gesicht dem seinen nahe und zum ersten Mal begann sie einen Kuss, Chiaki fühlte sich, als ob er fliegen könnte, er wurde von Maron, seiner großen Liebe aus freien Stücken geküsst. Er erwiderte den Kuss. Als sie sich von einander lösten flüsterte Maron ihm ins Ohr. „Du musst wahrlich nicht das küssen üben!" Dann lachte sie leise und schwamm in die Mitte der Quelle. Chiaki schwamm ihr hinter her, packte sie, drückte sie an sich und gab ihr einen Kuss. Vor lauter Zuneigung vergaßen die beiden zu schwimmen und tauchten unter Wasser. Der Kuss endete erst dann, als einer der beiden keine Luft mehr bekam und zur Oberfläche musste. Beide tauchten prustend auf. „Also wenn das weiter so geht, dann ertrinken wir noch!" lachte Chiaki. Maron spritzte ihn naß. „Das ist ganz alleine deine Schuld!" das ließ Chiaki nicht auf sich sitzen er tauchte Maron unter Wasser, sie wehrte sich und zog ihn mit unter Wasser, als beide wieder auftauchten spritzen sie sich gegenseitig naß und lieferten sich eine Wasserschlacht. Nach einiger Zeit:

„Ich glaube es ist besser wenn wir jetzt raus gehen, ich habe keine Lust noch Schwimmhäute zwischen den Fingern zu bekommen!" Maron lachte, nickte aber und beide gingen sich umziehen. Von den anderen Paaren war keine Spur. In der Halle trafen sie sich dann wieder. Händchenhaltend gingen sie zurück zum Bungalow. Sie machten sich gemeinsam noch etwas zu essen und räumten danach alles wieder weg. Chiaki sah auf die Uhr. „Es ist schon reichlich spät, am besten wir gehen ins Bett!"

Maron nickte, ging ins Bad und machte sich Bett fertig, dann schlüpfte sie ins Bett, wo Chiaki schon lag. Ihr Herz klopfte wieder wild. Chiaki nahm ihre Hand und zog Maron neben sich, dann beugte er sich über sie rüber und gab ihr einen Kuss. Maron erwiderte ihn und dieses Mal gab sie ihrem Verlangen nach und fuhr mit ihrer Hand über seinen nackten Oberkörper. Chiaki erschauerte, als Maron mit ihren zarten Fingern seinen Oberkörper berührte. Chiaki löste sich von Marons Lippen. Beide atmeten sehr schnell. Er fing an ihren Hals entlang zu wandern und mit leichten Küssen zu liebkosen, Maron atmete unregelmäßig und seufzte auf. Als Chiakis Hand sanft ihre beiden Träger des Nachthemdes wegschoben, stockte ihr der Atem. Als er ihr Nachthemd dann beiseite schob und mit seinen Lippen über ihr Dekolleté bis über ihre Brust wanderte, musste sie unwillkürlich wieder nach Atem ringen. Ihr Brustkorb hob und senkte sich in unregelmäßigen Abständen, sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich und küsste seine Lippen. Jedes mal, wenn sich ihre nackten Oberkörper berührten, versetzte ihnen das heißkalte Schauer. „Maron ich liebe dich!" flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr, bevor er sie wieder küsste. „Ich liebe dich auch!" sprach sie, als sich ihre Lippen wieder von einander trennten.

Sie schmusten und kuschelten noch eine ganze Weile, doch es war ihre erste richtige gemeinsame Nacht und zu weit wollte Chiaki nicht gehen. Als sie müde wurden, obwohl das schwierig war, da sich beide in größter Ekstase befanden, kuschelte sich Maron an Chiakis Brust und beide schliefen ein.

Chiaki wachte erst spät auf und merkte, das Maron schon wieder nicht im Bett war, er wollte ihr doch heute Frühstück machen, immerhin ist Valentinstag. Scheiße, gerade heute muss ich verschlafen Er ging in die Küche und sah das Maron gerade Töpfe und so weg räumte. „Guten Morgen mein Schatz" Chiaki ging zu ihr und gab ihr einen langen Kuss, den Maron erwiderte. „Guten Morgen!" „Wie lange bist du schon wach!" „Hmmm...sehr lange ich musste noch was erledigen!" „Was denn?" Sie legte ihm einen Finger auf den Mund. „Eine Überraschung!" Er lächelte. Dann machten sie gemeinsam Frühstück. Sie aßen genüsslich, wobei sich Maron bereitwillig von Chiaki füttern ließ. Sie alberten rum, dann legten sie sich wieder ins Bett und rekelten sich. „Ich bin ja so froh, das wir heute keine Aufgabe haben!" „Na heute ist Valentinstag, ist doch kein Wunder, das wir unsere Ruhe haben!"

Maron und Chiaki legten ein Schmuserunde ein. Dann lagen sie nur so neben einander und genossen die Wärme des jeweils anderen. „Maron?" Keine Reaktion „Maron?" Chiaki beugte sich zu ihr rüber und sah das sie eingeschlafen war. Musst wohl doch ganz schön lange schon auf sein! er deckte sie zu zog sich an und verließ das Schlafzimmer, er schloss die Tür, damit sie in Ruhe schlafen kann.

Dann machte er sich daran, seine Überraschung für Maron vorzubereiten.

Als er fertig war schaute er auf die Uhr. „Schon 17 Uhr!" er räumte alles weg und setzte sich vor den Fernseher. Plötzlich tauchte Maron hinter ihn auf. „Na was hast du so die ganze Zeit getrieben?" Sie umarmte ihn von hinten. „Ohne dich, mich nur gelangweilt!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss. Maron ging ins Bad und machte sich fertig. Dann ging sie in die Küche und holte ihr Geschenk für Chiaki. Den ganzen Morgen hat sie daran gebastelt, Als sie ins Wohnzimmer kam setzte sie sich neben ihn, dann zog sie ihr Geschenk hervor. „Hier für dich, zum Valentinstag!" Damit hatte Chiaki nicht gerechnet und wurde rot. „Du wirst ja ganz rot!" „Ist gar nicht war!" Er öffnete die Schachtel und hervor kam ein großes Schokoladenherz, mit seinem Schriftzug! „Hab ich selbst gemacht!" „Es ist einfach unbeschreiblich süß und schön, genau wie du!" Er zog sie zu sich und küsste sie lange. „Komm wir machen Abendbrot!" „Ich komme gleich, ich will nur noch schnell duschen okay?" Chiaki nickte. Das kam ihm gerade Recht. Während Maron duschte, bereitete Chiaki das Essen vor, was er vorhin gemacht hatte. Draußen war es schon dunkel. Er zündete die Kerzen an und wartete auf Maron.

Maron hatte sich ein weißes Kleid angezogen und als sie den gedeckten Tisch sah, funkelte der Schein der Kerzen in ihren Augen. „Das ist ja unbeschreiblich!" Chiaki umarmte sie von hinten „Wenn ich dir schon nicht das Frühstück machen darf, dann wenigstens das Abendbrot!" Maron war sprachlos. Chiaki gab ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Nacken. „Komm setzt dich!" flüsterte er. Er ging voraus und bot ihr den Stuhl an, Maron lächelte und setzte sich! Chiaki setzte sich ihr gegenüber. „Ich bin immer noch total sprachlos!" Chiaki lächelte ihr entgegen. „Lass es dir schmecken!"

Zur Vorspeise, hatte Chiaki eine kleine Suppe gezaubert, der Hauptgang bestand aus einem Braten mit Gemüse (!kein Spargel!) Kartoffeln, zum Nachtisch gab es Vanille Pudding mit frischen Erdbeeren und zum trinken gab es eine Erbeer-Sekt Schorle.

Chiaki und Maron stießen an und ließen sich das Essen schmecken. Als sie fertig waren unterhielten sie sich. Maron sah auf die Uhr 19.30 Uhr, ich muss noch schnell zu Sindbad

Sie erhob sich. „Chiaki, bist du mir böse, wenn ich mal kurz verschwinde, ich hab noch schnell was zu erledigen, ich bin gleich wieder da" Chiaki stutzte, wusste dann aber schon, was sie zu erledigen hatte. „Nein geh ruhig, ich räume hier solange auf, ich habe nachher noch eine Überraschung für dich also lass mich nicht zu lange warten!" Er gab ihr einen Kuss.

Maron lächelte, sie ging schnell zum Schrank in der Küche und holte etwas heraus, dann ging sie nach draußen und lief in den Wald, sie verwandelte sich in Jeanne, in der Hoffnung, das Sindbad durch das Licht angezogen werden würde. Sie sprang auf der Suche nach ihm über die Dächer von Exaldor und nach einer Weile blieb sie auf dem höchsten Stehen und wartete. hoffentlich kommst du Sie wartete und wartete.

Bis sie von hinten umarmt wurde. „Wartest du etwa auf mich!" Jeanne drehte sich um und sah in die eisklaren Augen von Sindbad. „Ja genau!" „Bist du dir deiner Gefühle klar geworden?" „ Ja, als Jeanne liebe ich dich, aber als Maron liebe ich...!" Sindbad zog sie zu sich heran und küsste sie leidenschaftlich, als sie sich wieder löste, war Jeanne einen Moment sprachlos. Erdbeeren? „...Chiaki, als Maron liebe ich Chiaki!" Sie lächelte ihn an. Dann zog sie das Päckchen hinter ihren Rücken hervor und gab es ihn. Er öffnete es und bedankte sich mit einem Kuss bei ihr. Ich irre mich nicht, er schmeckt nach Erdbeeren So standen sie voreinander. „Ich glaub ich muss mich berichtigen!" Sindbad sah sie fragend an. „Als Maron liebe ich Chiaki und als Jeanne..." sie ging auf ihn zu, küsste ihn und zog gleichzeitig an seinem Stirnband, er wurde wieder zu Chiaki. „...liebe ich ihn auch!" Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und lächelte ihn an. Er stand nur angewurzelt da um das zu verstehen, was gerade passiert war. Als er realisierte, was sie gerade gesagt hatte, ging er zu ihr beugte sich zu ihr runter „Und ich liebe dich!" und küsste sie. Leidenschaftlicher denn je. Seine Zunge streifte sachte ihre Lippen und sie öffnete sie, sie verschmolzen zu einem Innigen Zungenkuss. Ihre Zungen suchten und fanden sich immer wieder in einem nie enden wollenden Tanz. Mit der einen Hand streichelte Chiaki ihre Wange, mit der anderen löste er ihr die Schleife aus dem Haar, Zwecks Rückverwandlung. Nach dem Kuss, fiel Maron Chiaki glücklich in die Arme. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du wirst niemanden weh tun!" flüsterte er ihr zu.

Sie machten sich Arm in Arm auf den weg zurück in den Bungalow, wo Marons Überraschung warten sollte. Als sie in die Küche trat, bemerkte sie, das alles aufgeräumt war. „Ach deshalb hast du solange auf dich warten lassen!" witzelte sie. Chiaki nahm ihr den Mantel ab und zog sie ins Schlafzimmer. Was sie dort zu sehen bekam verschlug ihr die Sprache.

Ein Meer aus Kerzen um das Bett herum, es sah einfach traumhaft schön aus. Chiaki stand hinter Maron und küsste ihren Nacken. Sie drehte sich um. „Psst, warte mal!" Maron verschwand im Bad. Chiaki verstand nicht ganz, legte sich aber aufs Bett und schloß die Augen um die Atmosphäre zu genießen. Als er etwas hörte, er öffnete die Augen und blickte Richtung Tür. Er musste schlucken, sein Herz sprang eins zu tausend. Er richtete sich auf.

Maron stand gelehnt im Türrahmen, sie hatte das Nachthemd an, welches so durchsichtig war, da es nichts verhüllte und darunter trug sie nur einen Slip. Chiaki schluckte noch mal und musterte seine Freundin. Maron wurde rot, als sie spürte, wie Chiaki sie mit seinem Blick fast auszog. Sie ging auf ihn zu und legte sich neben ihn ins Bett, dann beugte sie sich über ihn rüber. Und küsste ihn, sie zog ihm sein Shirt aus und küsste ihn wieder. „Weißt du ich bin richtig froh, das du Sindbad bist, ich hätte es nicht geschafft, dich zu betrügen!" Chiaki drehte sich mit ihr um, so dass er über sie lag. „Das weiß ich, aber wie hast du es heraus gefunden?" Maron lächelte, küsste ihn sanft. „Du schmeckst nach Erdbeeren!" Chiaki lachte, dann beugt er sich zu ihr runter und gab ihr einen langen innigen Kuss. Er zog sich die Hose aus und ihr das Nachthemd. Dann holte er unter dem Bett einer Schale hervor. „Was hast du vor!" „Psst, lass dich verwöhnen!" sprach er leise. Dann nahm er eine Erdbeere aus der Schale, glitt damit über Marons Körper und fütterte sie anschließend damit. Das Obst war eisgekühlt und jedes Mal, wenn er mit einem neuen Stückchen Obst ihren heißen Körper berührte seufzte Maron auf. Ihm machte es Spaß sie zu verwöhnen. Nach einiger Zeit holte er aus der Schale eine mittel große Praline raus. „Die habe ich selbst gemacht!" Maron war erstaunt. „Was du nicht alles kannst!" Dann ließ er sie genüsslich rein beißen. Als Maron die Schokolade auf der Zunge spürte, bemerkte sie etwas hartes, sie schluckte die Schokolade runter und nahm das harte aus dem Mund. Zum Vorschein kam ein goldener Ring. Maron war sprachlos „Chiaki da-----das ist ein...!" „Ein Ring, alles gut zum Valentinstag!" Er nahm ihr den Ring aus der Hand, packte dann sachte ihre linke Hand und schob den Ring auf den Ringfinger. Maron hielt ihre Hand vor sich. „Der ist wunderschön!" sie sprang Chiaki um den Hals und küsste sanft seine Lippen. „Ich liebe dich, auf immer und ewig!" sprach Maron leise. „Ich will dich nie wieder hergeben, das war mein Wunsch!" flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, bevor beide ihren Liebesschwur mit einem innigen Kuss bestätigten und so den Anfang der kommenden Liebeszeremonie legten.

Ende

So das war meine Fanfic zum Valentinstag, ich habe echt zwei Tage lang durchgearbeitet, damit ich euch nicht enttäusche. Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Der Sinn des Valentinstages ist es, seinem Geliebten die Liebe zu gestehen und sie zu bekräftigen. Chiaki und Maron verbrachten die gesamte Nacht zusammen. Sie schworen sich ewige Liebe.

Die restlichen Wettkämpfe der Woche gewannen sie mit Bravur und somit wurden sie zum Sieger Ehepaar, Kira und Miyako verstanden sich zwar am Anfang sehr gut, doch zum ende der Woche nervten sie sich nur noch gegenseitig, als die Woche zu Ende war, trennten sich ihre Wege. Am Valentinstag begann Chiakis und Marons Liebe erst richtig, weil sie keine Geheimnisse (Jeanne und Sindbad) mehr voreinander hatten.


End file.
